scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery
:This article is about the film. For the other uses, see Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery is the twenty-fourth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was available for digital HD download on July 10, 2015, and on DVD on July 21."ROCK AND ROLL ALL NITE AND SOLVE MYSTERIES EVERY DAY WITH SCOOBY-DOO AND KISS". KISS Online. Retrieved April 21, 2015. Premise Daphne, who has an enormous crush on KISS frontman, Starchild, masterminds a plot to get Mystery Inc. to their Halloween concert at KISS World, under the pretense of another mystery. There, the Crimson Witch reveals her plans to summon the Destroyer from the alternate dimension of KISSteria. The two groups unite their talents, and embark on an unforgettable rocking and rolling adventure to save the Earth. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * KISS ** The Starchild ** The Demon ** The Catman ** The Spaceman Supporting characters: * Manny Goldman * Chip McGhoo * Chikara * Shandi Strutter * The Elder Villains: * Crimson Witch / * Delilah Domino * The Destroyer * Monster from KISSteria portal Other characters: * Worker 1 * Worker 2 * The Ascot Five * Miscellaneous patrons ** Patron 1 ** Patron 2 * Chip McGhoo's kids * Roller Ghoaster * Security guards * Previous KISSterian Elder * Warriors of KISSteria * Beth * Christine * Miscellaneous KISSterians * Concert fans * Concert announcer Locations * KISS World ** The Destroyer ** Manny Goldman's office ** Security room ** Hall of KISStory ** Food court ** Brimstone Barbeque ** Electric Alley ** Whirlwind Wild Cats ** Dynasty Star Ferris Wheel ** Stage ** Rockin' Flume ** Hospital room ** Chikara's place ** Special effects lab ** Chem lab ** Green room * Funland * Detroit * KISS's guitar-shaped spaceship * Portal to KISSteria * KISSteria ** Tomb of the Destroyer * The Moon Objects * The Ascot Five: Greatest Hits! * Mystery Machine's CD player * Velma's glasses * Daphne's scarf * Burgers * French fries * Churro * KISSteria cystals * Rock of KISSteria box * Rock of KISSteria/Detroit Rock * Shaggy's shoe Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * KISS's guitar-shaped spaceship ** KISScraft Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits will be how they are shown on-screen. Opening credits Closing credits Continuity * The "Foul Play in Funland" case, as Fred calls it, involved the runaway robot, Charlie, which occured in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Foul Play in Funland. * The Roller Ghoster case happened in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Roller Ghoster Ride. Notes/trivia * The trailer uses Anarbor's cover of "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" and KISS' "Shout It Out Loud". * KISS previously appeared in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, A Scooby-Doo Halloween, which was also on Halloween. ** Only Paul Stanley portrayed himself. * In addition to six previous KISS songs, a new one will be recorded specially for the film. Cultural references * The film is loaded with KISS Easter eggs: ** TBA * The Ascot Five is a spoof on both the Jackson 5 and the Osmonds. * The costume transformations of KISS is based on the anime, Sailor Moon. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 21, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery Blu-ray Disc/DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 21, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 26, 2015. Quotes Gallery Videos Images Rock_and_Roll_Mystery_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD. Rock_and_Roll_Mystery_BR_front_cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD. Footnotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films